We Lost Our Way
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Hinata is a bartender at Club Yokubou. One day a mysterious boy comes in and attempts to talk to her. But there's jsut one problem. Hinata is very shy! GaaHina Contains various other pairings, too. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**We Lost Our Way**

**WARNINGS: Yeah, yeah... The usual warnings that I use for all of my beloved stories apply! Adult themed content, and tons of questionable stuff that no one should really be reading or writing for that matter... But I did it anyway! And I do it again, too!! Heehee! :D**

**Special thanks to: KyuubiGaara a.k.a. HinataNoJutsu for helping me with ideas for this fic, and also for giving me the courage to finally go ahead and post it! Also special thanks to spaz-chan for helping me coming up with the really awesome name for the club! ;) Club Yokubou a.k.a. Club Desire. Nice!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hinata stood in her usual place, behind the bar of Club Yokubou mixing drinks for her regular customers. Nothing unusual ever happened, and her life was pretty much a predictable routine of monotony. She would come to work, say hi to the girls in the back, then get busy making drinks. Her job was almost as important as the strippers that worked with her. She had to make sure the people that came in got staggering drunk before they tipped anyone so they would spend more money.

Tsunade, the owner of the club, had often asked Hinata to think about becoming a stripper. Bartending could be done by anyone, and she would be spectacular up there, in the crazy lady's opinion... But the Hyuuga girl was good and kind, and would never stoop so low as to remove her clothes for money. No, Hinata was convinced there was more to life than that. There had to be.

"Sakura," She shyly spoke to the new girl who sat on one of the barstools in front of her. "D-do you w-want a drink? It m-might take your mind off your p-problems, you know..."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"A-alright..."

She was always like that, so shy! Hinata just couldn't seem to speak up and make herself heard. It was a weakness she was forced to regret every passing day. But there was nothing she could do about it, so she always remained the shy bartender girl at Club Yokubou.

Tsunade came rushing into the club at the very last minute as usual. Shizune was right on her heels, carrying a stack of paperwork, as usual. Her dark-haired assistant carried it straight into the small office in the back, allowing Tsunade time to do a brief glimpse around the room.

"Good to see that all my dancers, both male and female, are here already," The big breasted woman smiled, and placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. "Alright Ino, your friend here is up first."

Sakura winced when she gestured at her. "I'm_ first_?" She blinked her crystalline green eyes in confusion. "I'm not sure I know what to do."

"Nonsense sweetie, you'll do_ fine_. Ino, you follow her as the second act just in case something goes wrong. The rest of you are in your usual places! And _don't _give me that sulky look Tenten; you can be our final act the day you manage to surpass our current main girl's elegance on the pole. Kisame, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until tomorrow night to start working here. It's too stressful for me to manage _two_ new strippers tonight. Let's get to it, people!"

Neji looked at Tenten with pity in his big white eyes. She looked ready to kill someone, but wasn't going to do anything about it. She loved her job, and working with all the hot guys was just one of many perks. Still, she wanted so bad to be number one; to be considered the best stripper there! Hinata's cousin had easily made his way to the final act of the male stripper ranks. Hell, that was how he managed to get the shy girl a job there to begin with!

Tsunade sighed, as she watched everyone walk dully to the back room to get ready. Hinata noticed her worried look, and offered her a meek smile.

"Is everything o-okay, Miss Tsunade?"

"Yes, it's fine, Hinata," She remarked cattily. "You know what to do."

Without question, she prepared a fresh bottle of sake for her boss. Tsunade always drank before the club opened every night. Usually, whenever she had to work with any new people, she got even worse and would drink throughout the evening. Tonight there were two new additions to their little family; one girl and one guy. Then again, like she had just said, Kisame would not officially start until tomorrow.

The woman downed her drink quickly, and turned to the door. There were already customers lined up waiting to get inside. Jiraiya, the legendary pervert, was always the first in line. She rolled her eyes sullenly, and stalked toward the door, unlocking it. Soon, Ayame stood by the door, cheerily greeting people and checking I.D.s like always.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before long, Hinata had her hands full and the club was crammed full of people! Ayame came to her every five minutes with a new drink order. The cute brunette girl was the only waitress Club Yokubou needed. That's how fast she was!

Soon, a loud voice boomed over the loudspeakers, as Tsunade spoke. She never allowed anyone else to do the intros at her club. They had been messed up too many times. "Club Yokubou proudly presents... Our newest girl, barely eighteen and already smokin'! Please welcome for the first time ever, Cherry!!"

_'Whoaa whoaa  
Whoaa whoaa'_

The music began, pounding in her fluttering chest. She recognized the song right away. It was the one she had spent so much time practicing to while she waited for her big night.

_'If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby, take my hand  
I'll be your lover tonight'_

With her heart still pounding heavily in her chest, Sakura made her way from behind the lush velvet curtain that separated the dressing rooms from the stages. She was dressed in a very revealing nurses' outfit, complete with the little nurses' cap and everything. She imagined it must be quiet sexy for the guys who were watching her. She noticed there were some women in the mix too, and did her best to ignore everyone from that point on.

_'Whoaa whoaa  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoaa whoaa  
Let's have some fun  
Whoaa whoaa  
One on one just me and you  
Whoaa whoaa'_

This was not exactly the best song to strip to, but it would do. Ino had helped her choose which outfit she would be using tonight, and it was originally intended as a joke, making light of the fact that Sakura had recently started going to college to get her medical assistance degree. But it had turned out nicely, no matter what the original reason.

_'Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room'_

The pink-haired girl made sure she did exactly as planned, shaking her ass in the direction of the audience in time with the beat, while holding on to the pole. She swayed to the beat, and just let it take her over completely.

_'We'll spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
And spend the night together  
Together in my room'_

She allowed herself to shed the shirt she had on, exposing her pink feathery bra that she wore beneath the white cotton. The girls in the back had suggested it, because it would hide more of her breasts from prying eyes. They took pity on her since it was her first night, after all. She tossed it to the side stage, which consisted of a smaller stage and single pole, while the one she was on had three poles and was huge, allowing for plenty of movement.

_'Whoaa whoaa  
Everybody get on down  
Whoaa whoaa  
Vengaboys are back in town'_

All the songs had to be somewhat tencho-themed, or at least fast paced. Or so she had been told by her friend, Ino Yamanaka. She was struggling somewhat to keep up with the fast pace, but it was worth it. She was getting a huge reaction from everyone in the club. Sakura dipped down low, and sprawled herself across the shiny stage. One white stiletto heel stuck proudly in the air, as she wiggled out of her short white skirt.

_'Whoaa whoaa  
This is what I wanna do  
Whoaa whoaa  
Let's have some fun  
Whoaa whoaa  
One on one just me and you  
Whoaa whoaa'_

Unexpectedly, someone reached up to place some money inside the pink plastic thong she had on. Ino had warned her about that, too. Briefly, her eyes met with the man, and she almost lost her balance, as she made a move to climb back up the pole. He had long dark hair tied back into a stunning ponytail, with lots of thick tresses falling freely to frame his gorgeous face. But that was not what unnerved her so. He had the most _striking_ red eyes she had _ever seen_!

_'Boom boom boom boom  
I want you in my room  
we'll spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom boom boom boom  
I wanna go boom boom  
And spend the night together  
Together in my room'_

The stricken girl barely heard the rest of the song, as it continued to play. She did her best to follow through with her practiced movements, and did surprisingly well. The strange man still had his piercing eyes on her; she could just feel it!

Soon, the beat began to change, and someone came out from behind the velvet crimson curtain. Sakura's chosen song was still playing, but it seemed that another melody was trying to blend in on top of it. The two did not mix too well, and soon her music died down. This next song was way different than hers, and seemed so much more... naughty. Oh, this was definetely Techno.

Tsunade's voice came out loudly over the music that was still playing, and changing even more. "Give it up for Clover!! This one's a hottie!"

_'I do both Jay and Jane.  
They make me feel the same.  
There's no shame to my game.  
I do both jay and Jane.  
Jay and Jane...'_

Ino smirked as she brushed up next to her friend, joining her on the same pole. She wore a clever mix of black and silver, with chains and zippers adorning various places on her outfit. For a moment, Sakura was confused as to what was going on, but then she remembered. It was all part of the act.

_'I do both Jay and Jane.  
They make me feel the same.  
There's no shame to my game.  
I do both jay and Jane.  
(Come on)'_

It appeared that their hips clashed together briefly, but in reality there was the pole between them. Sakura blushed when their were some whistles and cheers from the crowd before she disappeared offstage.

_'I do both Jay and Jane.  
They make me feel the same.  
There's no shame to my game.  
I do both Jay and Jane...'_

The blonde continued to do her twisted little dance, while pouting cutely for all the people watching. She recieved a few tips, but nothing much. She saw when that guy had given Sakura her first tip ever, but she had no idea where he had disappeared to. Weird...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but a lot of these ideas are! I also do not own any songs that I may have used in any part of this fic. There are a lot of them! Again, Spaz-chan came up with the name of the club! Yokubou means desire in Japanese.**

**Songs for this chapter: "Boom, Boom, Boom" by Venga Boys "Jay and Jane" by D.J. Infinity**

**A/N: Sorry this is in AU, and there is not much Ninja stuff like in the Anime/Manga, etc. Yes, I have songs picked out for each person to strip to, but suggestions for future songs are always welcome! Also, if anyone would like any characters to appear as strippers in this fic, feel free to let me know. But I may not be able to do it, if I had other plans for them, for instance. In any case, I always welcome inspiration and I will give you credit for any creative ideas you may toss my way. This is one of my more well-thought-out and creative fics, if I do say so myself. (And I do!) I cannot believe I am actually doing this, wow... Pairings are crazy in this but I can tell it will be GaaHina, ShikaTema (naturally), NejiTen, and possible ItaSaku, though I'm not too sure just yet. Most likely it will be OroAnko too. I'm thinking of pairing Jiraiya with Tsunade. O.O Yeah, we'll see how that goes. Lol.  
All I can say is:  
1. There are a lot of pairings!  
and 2. Woot! This is gonna be fun!!  
and 3. DON'T bitch about the songs, please... If you don't like them, well I just don't really care. Hah!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Lost Our Way**

**WARNINGS: Yeah, yeah... The usual warnings that I use for all of my beloved stories apply! Adult themed content, and tons of questionable stuff that no one should really be reading or writing for that matter... But I did it anyway! And I do it again, too!! Heehee! :D**

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura panted breathlessly, as she leaned against the door to the girls' dressing room that they all shared. Temari patted her back in a friendly manner.

"You did great, girl! For your first time, that is..."

"Yeah, you were fantastic!" Tenten chimed in, shooting the blonde girl her usual death glare.

"Thanks," Was all the pink one managed to say.

A moment later there was a knock on the door, which Sakura managed to answer, dispite her current state. Kisame, the strange shark-looking man, stood with her clothes in his hands.

"Tsunade said that since I'm not on the menu tonight, I should gather everyone's clothes off the side-stage, or wherever they happen to end up."

She took them from him silently, but Temari moved between her and Kisame. "_Look_, fish-face. You're not on the menu, because no one wants shark fin soup! And we don't need you in here _ogling us_, so scram!"

With a scowl, he left while mumbling something about them fetching their own damn shit from now on...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata took her time in cleaning the counter at the bar. She thought Sakura had done really well, for a newbie. She'd gotten slightly embarassed when Ino had come on stage with such provacative moves and gear, implying that the two were more than friends. Hinata knew better. She had gone to school with both girls, and she knew it was all part of the act.

Tsunade had asked her a few times if she liked any of the guys that performed there. She couldn't like Neji; they were cousins! And the other male strippers were just too intimidating from her point of view. She did not like confrontation, and dispised arrogance.

"What'll it be?" She did her best to offer a kind smile to the customer who had just sat himself on the barstool.

"Sex on the beach," He replied, his sensual smirk all too obvious. But the sexual inuendo simply did nothing for her sense of humor. To the Hyuuga heir, it was just another drink. "If it's not too much _trouble_."

Hinata looked up to see two piercing red and black eyes staring back at her. It frightened her at first, but she realized it was only Itachi. He had been here a few times before, and had even introduced himself to her. She was well aware of the fact that most of the girls working here did not know one guy from the others. There were certain advantages to being bartender, instead of dancing.

"N-no, not at all," She replied casually, ignoring it when he leered at her breasts. A lot of people did that to her, though she did not understand why, when there were naked girl right across the room from her. She swiftly handed him his drink.

_'Angel of darkness,  
angel of darkness.  
The world is in your hands,  
But I will fight until the end...'_

After pouring him his drink, she turned back to watch the show. Ino was finishing up her song, and now a new song had started playing. It was, without a doubt, one of her favorite songs. She did not completely agree with all that went on here at Club Yokubou at times, but she couldn't deny that the music was nice.

_'Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
They'll follow your command,  
But I will fight, and I will stand...'_

A somewhat muscular man with unusual purple eyes, and green spiked hair stepped onto the stage. Aoi was the first male stripper of the evening, and he was damn proud of it. He was in a tight dark green shirt, and shiny black leather pants that clung to his form nicely.

"Please welcome to the stage, Aoi!" He never had chosen a name to go by, and so they used the only name he would ever give them.

_'When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The angel of darkness will leave behind  
But I will fight...'_

The women in the crowd went wild, along with some of the men. Hinata just watched from her usual place, as Itachi continued to sip his drink. He seemed to be taking his time with it. Hinata took care of a female customer who sat at the bar, before getting her a drink as well. Ayame returned with two more drinks orders for her. The club was really starting to heat up.

_'The love is lost,  
beauty and light  
Have vanished from god and of the light  
The dreams are gone, midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom,  
Hey, yeah...'_

Aoi displayed his sculpted body by grinding against one of the poles, and he even showed off his acrobatic skills, by arching upside down against one of the poles. Ayame found herself gaping in awe for a few minutes, before rushing over to the familiar white haired man, to get his next order.

_'Angel of darkness,  
angel of darkness  
The world is in your hands  
But I will fight until the end_

_Angel of darkness,  
angel of darkness  
They'll follow your command,  
but I will fight and I will stand...'_

"So how long have you been working here?" The Uchiha asked her in his usual sex-laced tone. Hinata was not really bother by it, since he was that way with everyone. And yet it was strange that no one had been able to touch him. Or that was how the rumors went. Not that she paid any attention to them in particular, but...

_'The Hunt goes on deep in the night  
Time to pray, down on your knees,  
You can't hide from me, eternal night  
Until my last breath I will fight  
I will fight  
I will fight  
I will fight...'_

"A-almost a year, wh-why?"

"Just wondering. Are you well-accquainted with any of the girls who work here?"

"M-my cousin works h-here, but he's a guy. I went to s-school with a few of the girls, though."

"I see," He risked a glance at the stage, only to turn away uninterested once Ino left. Itachi had no interest in watching Aoi perform, and he waited for Hinata to come back after taking a few more orders for Jiraiya, a regular. "Do you know the new girl? The one who performed first tonight?"

"Y-yes, I do," She nodded briefly, while filling a glass with ice. The girl poured a martini, and handed it to the young brunette waitress without even blinking. "But I d-don't really think she would l-like me to give out any information about her. I'm sorry."

"I understand."

He got up and made his way over to a small table in he center of the floor. A shorter boy with spikey blue-black hair was seated there, watching the show, and looking rather bored. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw the older boy come back.

_'I realize the stars they die  
Darkness has fallen in paradise  
But we'll be strong, and we will fight  
Against the creatures of the night,'_

_'Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness...'_

"Next up is our fantastic belly-dancer, Twinkle!" As Aoi's song ended, a new one began. It started out sounding like a somewhat classical and slow melody, then quickly changed to become more fast-paced. Hinata had never heard this song before, but it wasn't too bad. The sound of glasses clinking together brought her out of whatever daze she was in long enough for her to wait on two more customers who sat at the end of the bar.

_'Unchained melody...'_

This song almost got on her nerves a bit, there were no words. Only music. Soon, Tenten was revealed from backstage. She moved must faster than most of the other girls, her movements unique.

_'Unchained melody,  
melody,  
melody...'_

As the almost pleasant voice echoed over the stage, she moved across it fluently, as if she kenw it well. And she did. The girl wore her short brown hair in small chinese-style buns, and let her bangs fall to frame her face. The look really brought out her hazel eyes, which most guys went nuts over. And she sure knew how to work her hips...

_'Unchained melody...'_

Hinata had to admire the outfit the girl wore. It looked like something that a chinese acrobat would wear, and it suited her style perfectly. Tenten twisted her way around the stage, only pausing briefly to remove a good portion of her sprakly clothes, before continuing.

_'Goodbye...'_

_'I will show that Temari up this time!'_ She smiled to herself, while thinking. _'I _have_ to! This will get me the first place for sure! Then I can dance with Neji...'_

She had stopped thinking, and just started moving again, when she sensed that the music was almost gone! A sense of urgency filled her, and that was when she messed up. All eyes were on her, when the cute brunette attempted to do a complex series of flips, but landed flat on her rump at the last one.

_'Goodbye...'_

The song was over, and some people were laughing at her. She knew Tsunade was going to be angry after this. Why had she rushed herself? There was always tomorrow night, but still... It was a foolish mistake. She might even be fired for it.

"Nice going," Temari had responded, as the injured girl made her way back into the dressing room. Ino and Sakura began fawning over her, and seeing if she was okay.

"We appologize for the inconvenience," The owner's voice came over the loudspeaker, sounding pissed off. "But we will be taking a brief intermission. Please enjoy the music, and don't forget to try out a private lap dance!"

Hinata could tell she was mad by the way the mic clicked off, like it had been slammed down in anger. Another random song was playing, while she continued to wait on customers. This was a tiring job, but at least it never got boring.

"I'll have a glass of ice water, please," A very odd, and somewhat raspy voice all but demanded from her.

"E-excuse me?" She remarked, not even looking up from what she was doing. "I'm w-with another c-customer right now. You'll have to w-wait a minute, please."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the back room, Tsunade was chewing out Tenten for making an idiot of herself, again. She knew the girl had only wanted to be number one, but that was the wrong way to go about it.

"What did you think you were _doing_?!" The busty blonde fumed. "No one gave you permission to deviate from the routine, in the first place! If you would just stick to what we planned, none of this would have happened! This club cannot afford to pay you workman's comp either, so you had better not have any injuries!"

Tenten only sat in the small beanbag chair, looking at the ground, defeated. She looked as if she were about to cry.

"Just lay off already!" To everyone's surprise, it was Temari who came to her rescue. "Can't you see she's already humiliated enough? And she's probably hurt, too."

"Since when do you care about her, Temari?" Ino questioned.

Tsunade, who was already in a not-so-peaceful mood, had taken to pacing back and forth frantically. "Ino, Sakura... I want you two to go out onto the dance floor immediately. Since Aoi has already performed, take him with you. See if you can sell any lap dances. We don't want our customers getting angry because of this."

"That's the_ last_ thing we need..." Ino grabbed Sakura's arm, already making their way to the dressing room door. "We'll go find Aoi. Take it easy, Tenten!"

As soon as they had gotten out of earshot, Sakura looked back questioningly. "Does that happen a lot here?"

"Not really," The blonde told her, going into the men's dressing room, without even bothering to knock. "But Tenten loves to show off her skills. She usually does okay, but it looks like she screwed up this time. There's a rumor going around she has a crush on Neji, but who cares?" She turned to the man with the strange green hair, who was now completely nude. "Let's go."

Without her having to explain anything, he already knew. Sakura guessed he had seen what happened, or had been eavesdropping. He pulled on a small pair of shorts to cover himself, and left with them. Neji had been changing, but everyone had ignored. Sakura was blushing like crazy by this point, even though she didn't really know why. They _were_ at a strip club, after all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto) or any of the songs used in this.**

**Songs used: "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C. Featuring Yasmin K. and "Unchained Melody" by DJ Mystik (I thought this would be perfect for Tenten, I just adore her, haha)**

**A/N: Another chapter down, woohoo! Not the best, but it's not the worst. I don't dislike Tenten or anything, but she had to mess up for the plot. She does better later, so don't worry. And no she's not seriously injured. But her pride is, and yours would be too! Someone should comfort her... (major hint!) SO much has happened in only 2 chapters. Maybe this won't be such a long fic like my others have been. Thought knowing me, it might be... Ugh! Gaara is in the next chapter, yay! (does happy dance) I know the whole GaaHina thing hasn't really happened yet, but hahaha that's the fun of it, ne? Too many pairings dancing throughout my head, sorry. XD**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Lost Our Way**

**WARNINGS: Yeah, yeah... The usual warnings that I use for all of my beloved stories apply! Adult themed content, and tons of questionable stuff that no one should really be reading or writing for that matter... But I did it anyway! And I do it again, too!! Heehee! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

When Hinata saw the redhead glaring at her, she nearly dropped the glass she had been holding. Handing it to some lady, she went to the other side of the bar where he was. He had the most stunning eyes she had ever seen... They were a greenish-blue color, and they were lined with the deepest black eyeliner. It didn't even look like eyeliner, but somehow it suited him.

"Hello?" He waved a hand in front of her face, before returning to his previous stance with his arms crossed in front of his body. "The ice water?"

"Oh, r-right..." She blushed, turning to grab a glass, and fill it with ice. She got him some water from the tap, and whirled around quickly to give it to him.

He grabbed her hand, causing her to let go of the glass. It fell to the floor with a loud shattering sound. Everyone's heads turned to face the two of them. Hinata had never dropped anything, and hated it when people stared at her. Her entire face was glowing bright red by this point. She went to pull her hand back, but he held tightly onto her wrist.

"Not tap water," he glared, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Bottled. _Now_."

"D-don't order me around!" She snapped, jerking away from his touch.

The next thing Gaara knew, some blonde girl was in his face. "Looks we got here _just in time_! You leave Hinata alone! She doesn't deserve to be treated like that." It was Ino. Ayame was already cleaning up the broken glass on the floor.

"I-it's okay, I can t-take care of my-s-self..." She muttered, when finally everyone else had gone back to whatever they were doing.

Ino and Sakura were both glaring at the boy. That wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted to get him his water, and be left alone. Sakura seemed a little embarassed too, but that was probably due to the fact that she had next to nothing on, and was being groped at by some guy with spikey gray hair, and an eye patch over his left eye.

"Stop it!"

"Kakashi, she said no," Ino snapped at the man. "Leave her alone!"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, when she saw that the other two girls were distracted by something else for now. She quickly got him another glass of ice, and a bottle of water. The guy took it, and seemed to be satisfied for the time being.

He just kept looking at her, or rather through her... It made her feel uncomfortable. The Hyuuga girl had been wearing a black tank top over a long sleeved fishnet shirt, but now she reached under the counter to grab her purple jacket. His gaze seemed to unnerve her somehow, and he was so quiet... Like her. She pulled on the jacket thoughtfully.

"Club Yokubou proudly presents, our stars of the evening!" Tsunade's voice interrupted her thoughts, again. It seems whatever situation that had arisen in the back had been handled. "I'm sure you'll all enjoy X, and Butterfly!" This was followed by even louder music.

_'Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby...'_

That was Temari's cue to come out. They were playing her signature song. The majority of the regulars knew who she was, but anyone who didn't know here could not tell. She was hidden behind a large fan.

_'Such a sexy, sexy, pretty little thing  
Fierce nipple pierce  
You got me sprung with your tongue ring  
And I ain't gonna lie  
cause your loving gets me high  
So to keep you by my side  
There's nothing that I won't try  
Butterflies in her eyes  
and the looks to kill...'_

Teasing seemed to be her game, as she revealed only small portions of her body to the audience. The girl was very good at this. First she stuck out one leg, then a barely covered breast. All that was visible over the top of the huge fan were her dark emerald eyes that would easily stand out, anyway. The crowd cheered and whistled when she folded the fan up to reveal herself to their drunken gazes.

_'Time is passing  
And I'm asking,  
could this be real  
'Cause I can't sleep, I can't hold still  
The only thing I really know is she got sex appeal  
I can feel too much is never enough  
You're always there to lift me up  
When these times get rough  
I was lost, now I'm found  
Ever since you've been around  
You're the women that I want  
So yo, I'm putting it down...'_

"S-so you d-don't seem very interested in watching the g-girls up there..." Hinata did her best to make conversation with the only person currently sitting at the bar, since she had no more customers. "Wh-why don't you o-order a drink?"

Sakura and Ino had left her all alone with this guy, now that he seemed to have calmed down a bit. The blonde was taking Kakashi into one of the private booths for a lapdance. The other girl in the feathery pink bra and shiny plastic thong, was walking around like she really didn't know what to do with herself. Hinata almost wished she would come over and have a drink, but then remembered she was only eighteen... Tsunade had highlighted that fact over the loudspeaker earlier. That made her younger than almost everyone else here.

"No thanks," Was the raspy reply. "I don't drink. I'm not old enough to, anyway. I'm just here to pick my sister up."

_'Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby..._

_Come my lady  
You're my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy...'_

Neji joined the blonde girl on the stage, and the two were dancing along side each other at an almost frantic pace. It was unreal. He wore some chains, and bondage gear, with a real steel collar around his neck, for good measure. He made no real effort to hide himself from the crowd when he came out, unlike Temari.

Tenten was up where she could walk now, and was eyeing the two of them from back stage. Neji looked so hot, it was almost unbearable! And the other girl got to dance with him. She was so jealous.

_'I don't deserve you  
Unless it's some kind of hidden message  
To show me life is precious  
Then I guess it's true  
To tell truth, I really never knew 'til I met you  
I was lost and confused  
Twisted and used up  
Knew a better life existed but thought that I missed it...'_

They began mouthing the lyrics to each other, as was planned at the last rehearsal. Yes, even strip clubs, when they were as nice as Club Yokubou, had to have practice sessions sometimes, if they wanted everything to be perfect, the way Tsunade did. Tenten was practically foaming at the mouth backstage, when the blonde girl used Neji as a pole, practically climbing all over him.

"They _didn't_ plan to do _that_!" She yelled. "What the hell does she think she's_ doing_?!"

"Something wrong?" Lee, one of the hired crew members who did not dance, asked her. He was also an understudy as choreographer.

"No, not really..."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can tell that it bothers you. Would you like me to speak with Neji about your feelings? I know that Temari would never listen, but I am certain he would not do this anymore, if he knew how badly it upset you. He could always give up the number one spot to someone else."

The boy with the shiny black bowl-cut hair just stood there, waiting for her response. Lee always had been the peace-maker of the bunch... After all, that was what their current choreographer, Maito Gai, had always told them. Tenten just looked at him, sadly.

"No, leave him be," The brunette girl almost whispered. Lee noticed her eyes were getting glossy. "I don't want... I just... Just don't say anything to him!" She ran back into the dressing room, and closed the door quickly, before the tears could fall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'My lifestyle's wild  
I was living like a wild child  
Trapped on a short leash  
Paroled the police files  
So yo, what' s happening now?  
I see the sun  
Breaking down a few dark clouds  
And a vision of you standing out in a crowd so...'_

Hinata wasn't even paying attention to the show, but was watching the boy that sat behind the counter. He had aready finished his water. She would have to offer him a refill.

"Would you l-like another glass of water?"

"No thanks," He sighed, giving ehr the glass back. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Really. I'm just waiting for my sister, and that's it."

"Oh, who's your sister?"

"Temari."

Hinata looked stunned. They really didn't look that much alike, but when she thought about it, she could see the resemblance. "I n-never would have g-guessed that..."

_'Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby_

_Come my lady  
You're my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy...'_

Ino had left her all alone, and Sakura was nervous about it being her first night. She really didn't know what to do, besides stand there and look pretty. But she went to get herself something to drink. Ino had gone off with Kakashi, only because that was part of the job, and she wanted him to leave Sakura alone.

"Could I get a drink, or something? Please?" She asked Hinata nicely.

"S-sure, Sakura."

When Hinata turned away, she saw that the same guy was still there. He glared at her briefly, before shifting his eerie eyes away back to the girl behind the bar. Sakura shuddered.

"Hey Hinata," She whispered to the girl, where he hopefully couldn't hear them. "Is that guy still bothering you?"

"No, n-_not at all_. He's actually quite n-nice once you get t-to know him," She even blushed a little.

"Oh, I see how it is!" Sakura replied with a smirk, while looking in his general direction. "You have a crush on him?"

"No, no! It isn't l-like that! He's here to p-pick up Temari," The dark haired girl explained, bending over the counter to keep other people from hearing. "That's his s-sister." She gestured toward the girl who was still on stage with Neji.

"I see... Well that's good. As long as he isn't bothering you any more!" She said the last part really loudly, and giggled when the Hyuuga girl's face turned a violent crimson color.

_'Hey sugar momma, come and dance with me  
The smartest thing you ever did was take a chance with me  
So whatever tickles your fancy  
Girl, me n' you 's like Sid and Nancy  
So sexy, almost evil  
Talkin' about butterflies in my head  
I used to think happy endings were only in the books I read  
But you made me feel alive when I was almost dead  
You filled that empty space with the love I used to chase  
And as far as I can see, it don't get better than this  
So butterfly, here is a song  
And it's sealed with a kiss  
and a thank you, miss...'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura had left to head back stage. She knew she would have to help clean up, and maybe even listen to one of Tsunade's famous speeches. But someone's hand on her shoulder stopped her along the way. She turned to see a familiar face staring back at her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Never thought I'd find _you_ working in a place like_ this_," He smirked. "So this is the new job you told me about?" She hung her head in shame.

The two of them went to the same college. Sasuke was aiming for a degree in criminal justice, while Sakura was there for her nursing degree. Ino studied psychology, and the three of them were sort of friends. Sakura had mentioned a new job to Sasuke, but she had refused to tell him where.

When she didn't answer, the Uchiha kept talking. "My brother wanted me to ask you if he can have a lapdance?"

She looked over to where he was looking. There sat the same guy who had given her some money earlier, when she had been on stage. Sakura looked away blushing. And it took a lot to embarass her. She had no idea that was Sasuke's brother. And he was unbelievably hot, too. Why would he even want to bother with someone like her? There were way prettier girls here.

_'Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me_

_Come and dance with me  
Come and dance with me...'_

"Sasuke, you should_ know better_ than to ask her something like that!" Ino came up from behind them. Neither had even that she was there. "This is Sakura's first night, lay off a little. If you want, I'd be _more_ than happy to give _you _a lapdance, though..."

"I don't want one," He turned away, and went back to sit with his brother.

Ino looked after him longingly, and expected her friend to do the same. But she was already on her way back to the dressing room, like she had been before. "Wow, what was the matter with him? Sakura? Hey, where are you going?!"

_'Come my lady  
Come, come my lady  
You're my butterfly  
Sugar baby_

_Come my lady  
You're my pretty baby  
I'll make your legs shake  
You make me go crazy...'_

The song ended, and the two that had been dancing so wonderfully, disappeared behind the curtain again. Hinata had been watching her mysterious stranger for a while now. He wasn't even watching the stage, but was intent on staring at the wall behind the bar. He'd never even so much as looked toward the stage.

_'How strange...'_ She thought. '_I never noticed that mark before...'_

He had a tattoo on his forehead that was the Japanese Kanji for 'love', if she was not mistaken. At least, it_ looked_ like it was a tattoo... She wanted to talk to him, but she was just too nervous. There was definetely something very different about this guy. She just couldn't figure out what.

"How much longer is she going to be?" He voiced his question out loud, while Hinata was busy getting one last drink for the patron she knew as Jiraiya.

"I d-don't know..." She replied, and then turned to give the bottle of sake to Ayame. "S-sometimes it t-takes a while, I guess."

He made no remark, only looked at her silently.

"What's your n-name?" She questioned him nervously. Her voice was barely above a squeak, and it was so inaudible that he barely even heard her.

"Gaara. And you must be Hinata, right?"

"H-how did your know who I am?"

"My sister told me the bartender was a girl named Hinata," He shrugged. "I wish she'd hurry up. Her car broke down, and I'm just here to drive her home. I have better things to be doing, instead of wasting my time here."

She didn't know why, but that statement made her a little sad. The night was almost over, and it would be such a waste to be stuck somewhere you didn't want to be. She had found that she actually liked working here. Her father had never approved of the place that she and Neji had chosen to work at, but what did it matter? She just wished she could find some way to cheer Gaara up.

"Hmm, Gaara... That's a n-nice name."

"Thanks," He had no idea what to say in such a situation. Gaara was not the most social person, and most people were afraid of him. Why was this girl not frightened? It was... odd.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it. That belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song used is "Butterfly" by Crazytown, which I also do not own. However, for this chapter the song has been altered a little, b/c it was WAY too long! XD**

**A/N: I know I have made some weird stripper names for this one. X is Neji and Butterfly is Temari, if you haven't figured it out yet. I know I was a little confusing with these two. They had to have stage names, and I didn't want them to be anything stupid, so hopefully I didn't do too bad. Neji's was the hardest to figure out, I think.**

**Stage names so far:  
Sakura- Cherry Ino- Clover Tenten- Twinkle Temari- Butterfly Aoi- just Aoi (couldn't think of one, Lol) Neji- X And I still need one for Deidara, I can't come up with anything!! Oh, and he hasn't danced yet, but... Kisame- Bubbles (LOL!!)**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Nothing too exciting has really happened yet, but it's okay I guess. I am trying to write this one a bit differently than I have been writing my other stories up until now. I hope you all enjoyed the final act! XD Thanks for reading, and I hope I get more reviews for this story! I have to update my others, so it might be a little while before I can update this again... **

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Lost Our Way**

**WARNINGS: Yeah, yeah... The usual warnings that I use for all of my beloved stories apply! Adult themed content, and tons of questionable stuff that no one should really be reading or writing for that matter... But I did it anyway! And I do it again, too!! Heehee! :D**

**Chapter 4:**

All the strippers had already changed back into their regular clothes. Surprisingly, Tsunade had not come in to speak to any of the girls in the back room that night. She was probably too mad about what Tenten had done to even bother. She had already scolded the girl for it, what more was there left to say, really?

Temari came out front to meet her brother, while the others all left out the back. All the customers had gone home already. Hinata was cleaning up the bar, and putting everything away.

"Could I get a drink before you close up?" Temari asked politely. "I could really use a drink before I go home tonight."

"S-sure."

Hinata poured her a white russian with extra cream, the same drink she always had. It was the only thing the blonde butterfly ever drank, when it came to alcohol.

Gaara shot his sister a glare, clearly annoyed. "Why do you _insist_ on drinking like that? We have to go. I've wasted my whole night here waiting on you, and _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Yes," She smiled, taking a sip from her ice cold glass.

"Ungrateful bitch..."

The raven-haired girl ignored them, while she finished closing up the bar area for the night. She left a bottle of sake out for Tsunade, and left, knowing her boss would lock up. Another night at Club Yokubou was finally over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she made it outside, she saw that Neji was still waiting for her. He had his back leaned casually against a brick wall, just a few feet away from the exit.

Temari and her brother were still inside, but she didn't think Tsunade would care. She waited there for a few minutes, just outside the door, and Neji didn't say anything to her. He did cast her a few regretful looks. But then, a big white car pulled up, and stopped beside the curb. It belonged to Hiashi Hyuuga, and was one of his personal limos.

When Hinata approached the car, she was reprimanded. "Don't even _insult me_ by thinking that I would ever allow you to go home with us!" Her father shouted, as he rolled down one of the back windows. "Neji, get in. You got a call from that modeling agency, and you have an interview tomorrow. Hinata, as always, I am very disappointed in you. You can just walk home."

"B-but..." Tears had already formed in her eyes. "F-father, I..."

Before she could say anything else, her cousin gave her a regretful look, before getting in the car as he'd been told. She knew it wasn't his fault her father was such a jerk.

She turned around, heading in the direction of the home she was forced to share with them. But to her horror, Temari and Gaara were standing right there. Had they seen what happened? She'd never been so embarassed...

"Wow, was that your Dad?" The blonde asked her, speaking up for her silent younger brother as well.

"Y-yes..." She fidgeted, looking at the ground and starting to walk home.

"Wait," Gaara said. "You can come with _us_. I'll give you a ride home. No one deserves to be treated like that. Come on."

That didn't give her much choice, so she agreed. She followed them around the corner to the parking lot. Most of the cars were already gone. They walked up to a sleek red corvette, that matches his hair color, and his attitude.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara had dropped Temari off at there house first, since she was in a big hurry to go home, all of a sudden. She'd sat in the back seat, letting the shy girl take the front. Hinata had already said that she didn't want to go home, and he had nothing better to do, really. No one, not even his own family, liked to be around him much. They were afraid of him.

"Wh-where are we g-going?" She was so shy about talking, and he liked that about her.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab some dinner? I know it's late, so I understand if you just want to go home, though."

"N-no, that's very kind of you, Gaara. I am a l-little hungry."

"Me too."

He pulled into a diner that was open 24 hours. Neither of them said that much during their meal. They just ordered their food, and ate it. But secretly, they both enjoyed each other's company.

On the way back, Hinata found herself wishing it would never end. She _really_ didn't want to go home to face her father. She knew he'd be angry, but it served him right for leaving her to walk like that! And he always made sure that _Neji _had everything that _he_ needed. But what about her? She was his _daughter_!

"Turn here," She hold him, when they got to the street that she lived on. Gaara wasn't surprised to see that it was a great big house. "Th-thanks for b-bringing me home, Gaara. And for buying me d-dinner too." She had wanted to pay for it, but he had insisted, since it was his idea.

"Any time, Hinata. I have to pick up Temari at the club tomorrow night too. Do you want me to give you a ride home then?"

"I-if it's n-not too much trouble, I'd l-like that."

"Goodnight."

"'Night," She casually replied, for once without stuttering, as she got out of his comfortable car. He waited until she'd gotten safely inside before driving off.

When she finally _did_ make it inside, Hinata had expected to see her father angrily waiting for her to get home. He knew anything could happen to her on the streets of the big city at night. But he'd expected her to walk home. She knew that because of eating with Gaara, she'd been home so much later than it normally would have taken her. She only lived about ten blocks down from the club, but that was far when you had to walk after a long night of work.

But to her surprise, there was no one at all waiting up for her. The entire house was dark and silent. Everyone was clearly asleep. With a loud sigh, she entered her room and plopped down on her bed.

She'd memorized everything about her night. She liked Gaara, even if he was kind of weird at first. She could remember every little thing, from the adorable tan and purple cat-like air freshener, to the way his car smelled, to his sweet seductive smile. She wore a smile of her own, as she finally fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day her father woke her up unusually early.

"I'm going to take Neji to the modeling agency for his audition. You stay here, and _try_ not to screw anything up while we're gone. There's some food downstairs, if you want any."

"F-father..." She asked him, causing him to turn and look at her in annoyance. "Wh-why are you s-so hard on me? H-haven't I done a g-good job with my life?"

"For fuck sakes, Hinata you're just a damn bartender! And that's all you'll _ever be_!"

She was crying by the time she heard the door slam. He and Neji had left her alone, again. This was nothing new. She sighed, and went down to take a quick shower, before getting dressed and going to the kitchen for breakfast. A new cook was supposed to be taking over today, since their old one had been fired.

"Good m-morning," She remarked dully, taking her seat in her usual place at the far end of the table.

He turned around very slowly. He would recognize that shy, girly, stuttering voice anywhere! "Hinata?"

She jumped, and looked up at him, startled. Two bright blue eyes gazed back at her, uneasily. "N-naruto, I didn't know you c-cooked..."

"Yeah, it started out as a sort of hobby for me. I used the money my Dad had left me to put myself through school, when he died. I studied culinary arts and well... _Here I am_, cooking for the rich and famous! Or in this case, just the rich..."

Great. Just _great_. Her old highschool crush was working for her, in her very own house. And her father hated her guts. Could things get any worse than this?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Surprisingly, he hadn't bothered her much, other than cooking her breakfast, which he was being paid to do. This was the boy who had broken her fragile little heart back in high school, and she would never forgive him. How cruel that things had turned out this way!

Naruto was paid to clean the house, and help out the maids as well, since he needed to stay there in case they needed any meals or snacks throughout the day. But that didn't mean she had to talk to him.

"Hey Hinata..." He'd asked her, popping in the living room to interrupt her during her favorite TV show. "Where do you work?"

"W-why?"

"Because Neji said something about you working at a strip club. If that's true, Hinata, then you should _really_ consider a different career choice. I mean, I'm your friend and I would hate for you to-"

"I'm n-not a_ stripper_!" She glared angrily at him. "You m-misunderstood, Naruto. And d-don't believe everything you h-hear!"

"Wow, what happened to you, Hina? You used to be so nice and shy... Now you're well... _different_."

"I'm not the o-_only one_, either. If you m-must know, I w-work at the bar there. I'm j-just a bartender. A-and that's all I'll_ ever_ be!"

She ran to her room crying, and he instantly felt bad. naruto went back to cleaning, since he didn't know what he could to make the siuation any better. He was only trying to make conversation with the girl... Why was she so sensitive about it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Yay, it's GaaHina time!! I'm so happy with the way everything sort of fell into place in this chapter. Don't worry, the strip club stuff is far from over, you'll definetely see more of that later. I kind of wish I was moving the plot along faster, sorry about that. I'm working on it, though. Please review and comment! I thought everyone could use a break from the constant songs and everything this chapter. They'll be back next chapter... Oh, I just can't wait for next chapter! SQUEEEEEEEEEE!! **

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Lost Our Way**

**WARNINGS: Yeah, yeah... The usual warnings that I use for all of my beloved stories apply! Adult themed content, and tons of questionable stuff that no one should really be reading or writing for that matter... But I did it anyway! And I do it again, too!! Heehee! :D**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**Chapter 5:**

She didn't know if Neji or her father had made it back home that day. And she didn't particularly care, either. Hinata was glad they didn't bother her, if in fact they were back.

She had just finished getting ready for work, when there was a knock at her bedroom door. It was Naruto.

"Hinata, I'm sorry! I just wanted to appologize for what I said earlier. I didn't know the whole story and well... I'm just sorry."

"It's o-okay N-naruto... I guess."

"Thank you Hinata!" He pulled her into a tight hug. But she knew he didn't mean anything by it. The Hyuuga girl used to be embarassed by that type of thing, but now she had learned to deal with it. It was normal for him. "Let me make it up to you!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She fidgeted with her hair, nervously.

"Jiraiya will be here in a few minutes to take me to the Club you work at. I mentioned it to him, and he said it might be a good idea if I went there, to see how things work and all."

Naruto had lived with Jiraiya until he had moved in with the Hyuugas, his first clients. He was told that if he cooked well enough, he would have a permanent job there. He hoped that would happen, because that would be great.

"Oh, well I... I d-don't know, Naruto. I j-just _usually_ w-walk there."

"Aww, _come on_!" Before she could protest, he yanked the confused girl out the door, still talking all the way there. "I guess Neji must have got that job. He and your Dad never came back today. But he did call and tell me I could have the rest of the day off. Weird, huh?"

She nodded, as she turned to lock the door to the mansion they lived in. Naruto waited for her, and they got into the beat up old station wagon together. Jiraiya's car was really ugly. It was all beat up, but Hinata smiled because at least it was a ride. She liked this job. She'd made friends here.

"Hey Hinata," Jiraiya smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "Naruto didn't tell me you were coming. That's okay, though. We're going to get some dinner before the club opens, do you wanna go?"

"N-no thank you..." She thought of Gaara. Maybe he would expect her to eat with him again?

When the car pulled up, they let her out, and Naruto went with Jiraiya. They told her bye, and when she made it inside, Tsunade had already started in on the dancers, and was in the middle of a sentence.

"...better not have a repeat of what happened last night!" She was shouting at Tenten, who looked nervous. "Alright everyone, get into your places, and let's get started. We open in twenty minutes."

"What about the order?" Temari asked. "You never mentioned that."

"Everyone is in the same places," Tsunade seemed to think for a moment. "But Ino and Sakura, you two will switch places tonight. Just to see how things go. And Kisame, tonight's your big night so I hope you're ready. You're up right after Sakura. Don't disappoint me."

No one even bothered to answer her, they all just nodded, and rushed to the back. Hinata had already started taking out glasses, and getting the bar set up. She knew it was going to be a busy night, it was Saturday.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_'Darling stop confusing me  
With your wishful thinking...'_

Ino was on stage, and loving the way it felt to have all those eyes on her. To her, there was nothing better than this feeling! And one set of eyes in particular caught her interest...

_'Hopeful embraces Don't you understand?  
I have to go through this I belong to here where...'_

Eyes as black as coal watched her every move, drinking her in. He was her friend, a college study-buddy, if you will, but he was watching her dance. She'd been wearing an outfit consisting of a shiney black shirt, that stopped just as it neared the bottom edge of her breasts.

_'No-one cares and no-one loves No light no air to live in...'_

Most of the blonde's body was covered in fishnet material; her arms, her legs, her midriff. The only thing that was even remotely hiding her was a small and tight black vinyl skirt. It was polished to a smooth finish, that reflected all the colors of the lights which flashed all around her. But by now, she was rid of these garments, her small perky nipples sticking obscenely out through the holes in the mesh fishnet material. When she'd chosen to wear combat boots for her act tonight, the other girls had made fun of her. But now she was glad she had, they were easier to move in.

_'A place called hate The city of fear I play dead It stops the hurting...'_

Sasuke kept his eyes on her the entire time. _'If I wasn't gay,'_ He thought. _'I'd hit that... Maybe.'_

_'I play dead And the hurt stops  
It's sometimes just like sleeping  
Curling up inside my private tortures...'_

Hinata had made surprisingly few drinks that night. It was busy, and Club Yokubou was packed, but no one seemed interested in drinking at the moment. She didn't bother to watch Ino perform, because of how many times she had seen her do that same routine.

_'I nestle into pain  
Hug suffering caress every ache  
I play dead...'_

To her surprise, just as the song was about to end, a foxy looking redhead walked in the door. Hinata did a double-take when she saw what he was wearing.

A form-fitting dark green shirt clung to his skin, and he sported a baggy pair of black pants, that Hinata recognized as being Tripp brand. Lots of silver decorations hung from them in various place. A zipper here, then some chains, a pair of handcuffs there- _'Wait, h-handcuffs?!'_ Hinata nearly fainted. Somehow, his dark eyeliner seemed even darker tonight.

_'It stops the hurting...'_

"Hello Hinata," He smiled at her, and she thought she would die from the sex that just practically dripped from the small gesture. "I think I'll take you up on that drink."

"D-drink?"

"Yeah. The other night, you asked me why I only wanted water. Well, Temari is driving tonight, so I don't have to worry about anything."

"Wh-what would you l-like?"

At her words, Gaara's eyes drifted over her body. Deep turquoise orbs dipped into her own pale eyes after that, and he seemed to refrain himself from making a lewd comment. "I'll take a Red Death. It's my favorite drink."

Only nodding, she went to work, pouring in some vodka, triple sec, gin, lime juice, almond liquer, and peach liquer. After she stirred that, she poured in the final ingredient, orange juice, and slid it across the counter to him. He took a sip, and she blushed when he closed his eyes in ecstasy, savoring the long-forgotten flavor.

_'All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head...'_

Sakura grew nervous as her intro music started to play. Ino was still on stage and she knew what they had planned, but... Oh well, she'd give it all she had. When she walked out, people were already clapping and whistling at her, so she must not have looked too bad.

_'This is not enough.  
I'm in serious shit,  
I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you, has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?...'_

The outfit she'd chosen was alright, nothing too flashy. A simple pair of pink shorts, with a small red top which Ino removed for her onstage, much to the drooling men's delight. She watched the blodne girl leave, but not before they shared a cute little hug. She hated the outfit, and was intent on changing as soon as she made it backstage.

_'I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes,  
but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free...'_

She could feel eyes on her again..._ Those_ eyes! Fierce and red and black and commanding. Sasuke's brother, whoever he was, was watching her. Up until last night, she hadn't even been aware that he had a brother. But now Sakura knew that he was watching her, and it made her shiver for some reason. Somehow she still managed to take off her shorts, as she had practiced.

_'All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head...'_

Tenten grew increasingly anxious as the chorus of the other girl's song play over and over. She was waiting in the hall, even thought she knew her turn wouldn't come until after Kisame's. She hated him, but whatever. That wasn't why she was nervous...

_'And I'm all mixed up Feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault But I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face Wash away all the shame...'_

The brunette was nervous because Neji, her crush, was right outside the men's dressing room, and he was coming toward her. She could just faint right now, but she tried her hardest not to.

_'When they stop and stare don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her, what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget,  
But it's driving me mad Going out of my head...'_

"Tenten," He acknowledged her. "I just got done telling Lee, so I thought I would tell you the good news, too."

"_Oh_?" She did her best not to sound too nervous.

He liked what she was wearing. It was a cute little cheerleader outfit, done in magnetic colors of yellow and blue. She looked like such a prep, he couldn't help but laugh. That wasn't how Tenten was at all... He saw that she had some bubblegum and pom-poms set in a chair, off to the side. Oh, so it was_ that_ routine...

"I got another job! I work for a modeling agency. I just started, so I can't afford to quit this job yet."

"That's great!" Tenten was for once, being completely honest. She was happy for him, but not only that, before too long he could stop working with that bitch, Temari! She found herself pulling the boy into a congratulatory hug. "I'm so _happy_ for you, Neji!"

"Thank you," He stood a short distance away from the girl he'd had a crush on since grade school. "You know, Lee said the _strangest thing_ to me today... He kept saying that I shouldn't work with Temari anymore, and that it was hurting you somehow. But he wouldn't explain any more than that... Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

_'All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head...'_

"Well, I'm not really sure," She was blushing, and to the Hyuuga's piercing gaze, that was a dead giveaway. "But maybe he said it because..." She took a deep breath, and winced, before blurting out the rest of her sentence. "_He-said-it-because-he-knows-I-like-you_!"

_'Mother, looking at me,  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

_Daddy, looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?...'_

"You... _like me_?" He seemed confused.

"Yes, well, Neji... More than that! I want you, I need you... And I'm sorry if you can't handle that right now. I _know _you don't think of me that way. We're friends, but the only person I really _want _is you."

_'All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head...'_

The chorus droned on and on. But she didn't even hear the rest of the song. Tenten was too caught up in the bliss of the feeling of his lips on hers, his body pressing against her own so solidly. They were so wrapped up in what they were doing, they didn't even notice, as Kisame strutted out to the stage, and Sakura came back in, trying her best to ignore them.

Neji pulled away from her for a moment, once they were alone again. "Well said, Tenten." He resumed kissing her again, and even moved to deepen the kiss, taking her tongue in his mouth.

They still had plenty of time before either of them had to be on, so they kept making out backstage for quite a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Songs used: "Play Dead" by Bjork (for Ino)  
"All the Things She Said" by Tatu (for Sakura)**

**A/N: I feel like I've been neglecting this fic, sorry about that! But I finished Chains and Bells so i can finally work on this one, along with Enslaved, now. Keep in mind that I am doing 3 stories at once, so that is why updates may seem to take a while. I do whatever story I am in the mood for at the time, which helps to prevent writer's block from happening too much. And fashion tip: Get yourself some tripp pants. They're hot! ;)**

**Gosh I'm having to do all kinds of research for this fic! Lookign up song lyrics, and different drinks for people! Ugh! But it's worth it in the end, don't you agree? Gaara drinking a Red Death! Come ooooon, that's funnyyyyy!! XD Wait til you see what Deidara drinks! LMAO ROTFL HAHAHAHA!! This story amuses me greatly. :D Sorry if you didn't like the whole NejiXTenten scene. It was kind of dumb. Things will get better between them later, though. Don't worry. Can anyone guess what song Tenten is about to do? Hint: It starts with an H and I think it's only two words. That should toy with our minds until the next chapter is done.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**We Lost Our Way**

**WARNINGS: Yeah, yeah... The usual warnings that I use for all of my beloved stories apply! Adult themed content, and tons of questionable stuff that no one should really be reading or writing for that matter... But I did it anyway! And I do it again, too!! Heehee! :D**

**Disclaimer: The Naruto series is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**

**Chapter 6:**

The lights shone brightly against the strange blue-ness of Kisame's skin. He was nervous, but Sakura had left the stage completely open to him. he really hadn't practiced that much, thinking he had natural talent for the job.

His boss's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Please welcome, for the first time ever, Bubbles!"

He was almost tempted to chuckle at the nickname. If he wasn't so nervous, he would have. The words to the song he had chosen "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65... They just made the onlookers gasp in awe when they saw that he was indeed blue. Kisame bravely made his way on stage anyway.

Meanwhile, Hinata was trying her best to keep her eyes off Gaara, and he was politely ignoring her curious stare. He smirked, knowing that she wanted to ask him about his fashion choice for the night. But she didn't.

"Can I get a drink over here, yeah?" A blonde guy she had never seen before asked her. He almost favored Naruto a little bit, with his hair and eye color. But his hair was a lot like Ino's and he almost looked a little feminine.

"S-sure," Smiling politely, Hinata went over to take his order. She was vaguely aware of the booing and hissing that was starting up over near the stage.

"Great, un. I'll take a Jager bomb!"

"'Kay..." She hurriedly made that, and he took it, downing in one shot.

He flashed her a handsome smile. "I'll have another, yeah."

Smooth lavender eyes just looked at him like he was nuts. And he probably was. But Hinata didn't care. He obviously wasn't a regular. She would have remembered him. But he did come in here before... Yeah, he was the one begging Tsunade for a job. She always told him no, saying that he was too crazy for even a place as wild as Club Yokubou. He'd stopped coming around after that, but apparently he had something up his sleeve. Gaara watched as she gave the madman two more drinks, saying that one of them was on her. This was going to be bad...

"Get off the stage!" Some men were yelling at Kisame. Even women joined in the chorus of angry voices.

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Hoe-bag!"

"Fugly!!"

"Smurf!"

That was when the chant started up. Hinata saw the blonde man giggle in appreciation. "Off the stage! Off the stage! _Off the stage_!" They chanted loudly together, throwing random objects at him.

Kisame ducked, and angrily left the stage, which was now empty. The music from the stupid song was still playing. Had Tenten been paying more attention to the stage, she would have gone on and saved the show. She was the next dancer they had lined up, after all. But it was too late, and she was busy making out with Neji in the back, anyway. Tsunade was pacing frantically in the back room, not knowing what she was going to do.

The strange blonde man got up from the bar, after winking at Hinata with his one visible blue eye. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go, un..."

She watched in wonder as he wandered over to the DJ's table, and murmured something to him. The song immediately switched from "I'm Blue" to "Numa Numa" by O-Zone. The crowd went wild. At least the music from better... For once, the DJ took over the mic, which was a rarity. Tsunade would have stopped it, but she was interested to see what would happen. And she had no idea how to save the show, so she allowed it to continue.

"Please welcome our newest dancer..." The DJ read the name. "Bang!"

And with that, the applause started, even before he had taken off his clothes. He threw off his long black coat to reveal...

"Oh my _gosh_!" Hinata exclaimed, before she stop herself. "He's w-wearing a..."

"A thong." Gaara finished her sentence for her, smirking.

"A-and it's..."

"Pink." He was clearly amused by this.

Deidara swung lesiurely over the poles, putting on quite a show for the people watching. All eyes seemed to be focused on the neon pink thong that he sported. There was an obvious and prominent bulge in the front, and when he turned, two pearly, toned globes captivated onlookers.

Ino and Sakura, who had now dispersed among the club to tend to the more individual needs of the patrons, stared in awe. Sakura was surprised that a customer, who didn't even work here, had had the audacity to do something like that! While Ino on the other hand... was staring for very different reasons.

"Oh my gosh!" The blonde exclaimed happily. "I wish I could take that home with me... Ne, Sakura?"

"If you say so..." Sakura blushes, and turned away. She had seen enough, when he gently palmed his erection, showing off for everyone. Did this man even have a trace of dignity?

Meanwhile, Hinata was attempting to hide behind the bar, her face as red as it had ever been in these types of situations. She saw a familiar porcelain face lean down to find her hunched behind the counter in the floor. Gaara smiled at her.

"Are you coming out, or what?"

"I-is he d-done yet?" She asked sheepishly. Her innocent mentality amused him greatly.

"I think you're safe. No one's going to order drinks while he's on stage, anyway. Does that kind of thing really _bother you_ that much?"

"Y-yes..."

"Aren't you going to come out of there?" He bent even further, and was bending over the counter to look at her, upside down. It was quite funny, really. If someone across the room were watching them, they would have seen Gaara's ass sticking up in the air, clad in his baggy black jeans, for all the world to see!

"N-no..." She shivered. _'Too scary... What that guy did was too much for me to take!'_ "Th-there's no w-way, Gaara."

"Don't make me come in there after you," A playful smirk hid hi strue intentions, but when he heard everyone applauding and glanced back to see Deidara leaving the stage, he decided to mess with her. "Alright, have it your way..."

In a flash, he was kneeling down beside her, his hot breath teasing across her lips. Hinata went even redder, and that was when she passed out. With a sigh and a roll of his dark-outlined eyes, the boy lifted her, and placed her in a small chair near the back. He walked back to the bar, but was stopped by a girl with pink hair running toward him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: In all honesty, I had planned for this to happen in the first and second chapter. But as usual, I got caught up in the pairings and stroyline, and ending up not doing it until now. My plans never go as planned. This story seems rather half-assed on my part, and I appologize. It is not fully planned out all the way. I will get to the rest in time, I just wish things would progress more smoothly with this whole thing. I feel bad, b/c I'm giving people recipes for alcoholic beverages. Uhm... Don't make these at home, unless you're 21. There, that should cover it! XD Was this chapter too short? I hope not!**

**Author Notes are always long for this story, IDK why... I got a kick out of Deidara (who is hot) stealing the show from Kisame (who is not). Gosh I really hate that blue man!! Sorry if you like him. I just can't see him being successful at anything except killing people. No wonder he's a Ninja, lolz.**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
